Hard, Raw Emotion
by PRINCESSteesha
Summary: DaveKat! Started as a random sex fic but then had a plot Opps. Karkat is stuck on the meteor with Dave and some shit goes down... Karkat ends up Pregnant? What? Warning; boyxboy sex and M-preg. Oh, and aliens!


I glanced down at his grey skin, running my hand from his ankle to his thigh, feeling its smooth texture and relishing in the tremors it sent over him. His face was red, sweat dripped down flowing along the curve of his jaw dripping onto my hand that rested in his lap. The red liquid stained the carpet, pooling around his feet. I lifted my hand to my face and watched it trickle down my fingers. Karkat reached out grabbing me by the wrist. He slowly licked the cherry liquid from my hand, never breaking eye contact. Once my finger is clean he slowly sinks his teeth into the tip before kissing it lightly and moving on to the next. By the third finger my legs are shaking and my breath is ragged. The look on his face has my stomach squirming.

Before even thinking about it I reach my hand into his hair forcing his lips to meet mine, tasting the liquid on his lips when I run my tongue along the edge. A gentle push at his shoulders sent us toppling against each other, sprawling out on the bed, limbs tangled. Our bodies were warm, the sweat sticking us together. I pulled his shirt over his head, trailing butterfly-light kisses from his jaw down over his chest. He pushed me away slightly with a pout, "Dave, you still have all of your clothes on. Not fair." I then had my shirt violent tugged off of my body and tossed in the general direction his had gone. It was soon followed by my pants. Leaving me in card-suit patterned underwear that were, at the moment, much too tight.

By this point we were both panting hard and red, much too far into this to back out. We were both sitting on our knees facing each other on the bed. Karkat bent down, latching his teeth to the waistband of my underwear, slowly sliding it down my thigh, eyes never leaving mine. By the time he had reached mid thigh I was trembling in anticipation. "Karkles, I need you...Now!" I tried to push him back but found my hands forced roughly behind my back as he continued down my leg, now even slower than before. "Please! Karkat please!" With a new surge of determination and a harsh growl I tore my hands free and shoved him back against the bed with enough force to knock the wind out of him momentarily. I removed my underwear the rest of the way on my own.

Ifhe could tease then so could I. with one hand holding his arms above his head I slowly trailed the other down his delicious body. I gently slipped one finger into his nook, setting it in just barely and wiggling it slightly. It was enough to make him wiggle but not enough to be pleasing. Torcher. "Hhhhmmmggg!" I moved it in another millimeter, feeling the heat fold around it. I turned my palm upward and curved my finger forward. "Aah, Daaave." He was almost thrashing now as I continued to curl my finger, moving slowly.

"Can't have your cake and eat it to Kitty. Paybacks a bitch. I quickly forced in another finger, catching him off guard.

"Maaaaahhh!" His back arched up as he cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. His bulge thrashed about before twisting itself around my wrist, moving on its on, desperately trying to get some friction. "Dave, Now!"

"what's that Kitten?"

"Please?!"

"Please what Karkitty?" I couldn't help the smirk as he begged for me. I jerked up as I shoved my fingers deeper causing him to moan.

"I need..you..Please...Dave. Just, Mmmmmh…"

"I'm right here Kakles, what do you need?" I secretly hopped he said it soon my self control was dissipating, fast. "God Dammit, Dave! Just fuck me Please!"

That was all I needed. I slid up pressing out lips together as I positioned my body. "This might hurt a bit, babe."

"I'm not fucking Dumb Dave, just get on with it!" I lean down again and kiss him as I slowly push in. His walls close around me with a burning heat. The pressure causing me to groan in pleasure. Karkat wriggled underneath me sending waves up my body, "Mmm Ahh Kitkat!" I stopped once I was all the way in, resting my forehead against his, giving him a moment to adjust. After just a few seconds Karkat bucked against me signaling that I needed to move. It then became a game; each of us trying to see who could get the other to cry out loudest, thrusting harder and moving faster.

I felt my orgasm building up in my stomach making it harder to move. "Daaave… I ahh im.. gonna!"

"MMaah mmee ttt ahhhhhhhhhhhh" I bit my lip as Karkat came, squeezing around me, red liquid flowing out. I thrust forward, coming right after him, ejaculating deep. I held still as we cooled down before slowly sliding out and laying next to him.

I looked over at his face, rolling my eyes over every feature. The dim light hit his skin highlighting his cheekbones and eyes, contouring his nose and mouth. He was almost glowing. "Karkat," I reached out and touched his face, "I…" I wanted to say it so bad but I was so scared he would feel the same so I changed it just a bit "You know you're beautiful, right?" He blushed and jerked his face to look at me, his expression yelling 'crazy'.

"Dave?..."

I sat up, "No really. You are gorgeous! Perfect," The look in his eyes spurred me on, giving me a boost of confidence. "Karkat Ventas," I held his head in my hands, forcing his gaze on me. "I love you."

His breath hitched and his jaw dropped. "I… I, Dave?" He reached up and grabbed my hair forcing me into the gentlest kiss we had ever shared. It was completely feelings not lust. Just hard, raw emotion. "I love you too."


End file.
